


Battlefield

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [8]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Battlefield gays, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Battlefield

“I…I didn't know there would be so much blood.” Croaked Hanna as she trembled in Mona’s arms. Blood, shit and sand. So much fucking sand. It was worse than any horror movie Ali had forced her to sit through. 

“It's a battlefield, Honey.” Mona mumbled as she tried to steady herself for Hanna’s benefit. “And people shit themselves when they die.” 

Hanna's eyes widened and her mouth curled in disgust. “That is beyond gross, babe. Completely falls under the category of TMI.” 

Mona couldn't help but giggle. “Sorry...I-I just…” 

“It's fine. Don't worry about it. I think I read that somewhere and forgot.” Hanna smiled and ruffled Mona’s hair. “So...you did it. You saved us all.” 

Blushing brightly and feeling more modest than she ever thought she was capable of, the brunette hid her face in the crook of Hanna's neck. “I had a lot of help.” 

“Babe...please. You totally kicked ass.” Hanna's smile of pride further melted the not so-black heart. “My girlfriend is a total badass.” 

“Well-” Making out among the ravaged bodies and flames? Plot twist but such an unexpected turn on. 

“Ladies! Sorry to cut the sexy moment but we’ve got to restore this beach to its postcard glory.” Jen’s smug grin didn't embarrass either of them. It was just annoying. 

“Worst timing ever, Jen! Can't you see we're trying to have a Braveheart moment?” 

Feeling entirely too amused to correct Hanna, the healer laughed. “I can. Very much so...but Midge and Flinna are gonna be cranky if we don't get moving.” 

“Meaning sexually frustrated if clean up cuts into celebrating.” Hanna’s expression was identical to Jen’s. 

“Mhmm…” 

“Alright.” Hanna untangled herself from Mona, her lips in an adorable pout. “But we’re not done here…” 

The brown eyes met the blue and Mona’s smirk was downright wicked, sending shivers down her girlfriend’s spine. “I certainly hope not.” 

“I can't believe you thought you were straight.” 

“Oh my god, Jen!” 

“What? I'm straight and you made my gaydar ping even before we met, Hanna.” 

Mona chuckled as she walked by Hanna’s side. While Jen was quite meddlesome...that's probably why Mona liked her so much.


End file.
